Girlish Star Coord
(ガーリッシュスター) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. This coord is Yui Yumekawa's casual coord in PriPara starting Episode 141. It resembles the Girlish Yellow Coord, Koyoi Star Coord, and the Girlish Molly Coord. User Appearance Top A plum top covered in silver stars and lined in sky blue. A large, pale yellow heart with sky blue lining rests in the middle with white and hot pink glitter writing spelling out Fantasy Time. Over this is a pale, silk pink jacket with white material on top of the arm separated from it by light purple and blue striped lines. The collar, cuff, and bottom has fuchsia material with white lining, with the cuff adorned by pastel rainbow beads and a bow on the side. One sleeve has a purple bow, the other has a sky blue. Hot pink gem buttons are sewn to the torso, along with the Fantasy Time logo and two ribbons, each adorned with stars. Comes with a lavender choker accent with a tiny bow and gold dangle charm, a pastel colorful bead bracelet attached to a pink gem star and bow that has a dangle beneath it, and a hot pink ring. On the back is a winged star design. Bottoms A milk blue gingham skirt with fuchsia coloring in the pleats. On each section is a glittering purple or white heart with FT written in the opposite color. Pearl buttons rest at the middle of the waistband, while three glittering ribbon are sewn to the right corner, each with a large gem star of sky blue, fuchsia, or yellow. Two ruffled layers rest beneath the skirt, one pale pink, one white. A lavender star shaped purse lined with tiny frills is included with a yellow and white section resting beneath a white and sky blue striped bow adorned with a large hot pink star gem. At each corner of the star is a small gem of blue, white, yellow, lilac, or pink. Shoes Glittering lilac high top shoes with thick white bottom and toe detailed in fuchsia. A glittering silk pink ribbon rests in the middle to match the cuff on top of the shoe. A pastel bead chain of circles, stars, and hearts circles them. White tube socks with sky blue and silk pink ribbon wrapped around them is included with a white and pale pink cuff. The bead chains are sewn on top of a pale pink band and have a ribbon attached to them, one light blue, one pink, each with a gold star in the middle. Accessory Three lace stars sewn together, one pale pink, one light blue, and one a yellow gem on a light purple base. The pink star has a lilac silk bow with a gold star and a smaller sky blue star, while the blue star has a fuchsia bow on it. Game is a Lovely type Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Product 1025879.jpg C9HZmMrU0AAUqWw.jpg 98c467116faddb8536f8bc75739942592e66893b 59edd632eeb0e.jpg Img 3286.jpg Product 1026535.jpg DqK9NGEVYAAbJn4.jpg Anime Screenshots E2suzuhanapripara.png E2hairchange.png E2fantasytime.png F6b0a255.jpg 4a61d1b9-s.jpg yui rice.png fantasy time12.png yuimeow.png ITPP177.jpg ITPP176.jpg ITPP175.jpg ITPP181.jpg ITPP183.jpg ITPP186.jpg ITPP185.jpg ITPP190.jpg ITPP191.jpg ITPP192.jpg ITPP196.jpg ITPP195.jpg ITPP197.jpg ITPP1112.jpg ITPP1114.jpg ITPP1117.jpg ITPP1120.jpg ITPP1100.jpg ITPP1102.jpg ITPP1104.jpg ITPP1103.jpg ITPP1110.jpg ITPP1176.jpg ITPP1177.jpg ITPP4166.jpg ITPP4170.jpg ITPP4169.jpg ITPP4174.jpg ITPP4172.jpg ITPP4176.jpg ITPP426.jpg ITPP425.jpg ITPP420.jpg ITPP442.jpg ITPP441.jpg ITPP447.jpg ITPP449.jpg ITPP456.jpg ITPP458.jpg ITPP461.jpg ITPP464.jpg ITPP466.jpg ITPP7169.jpg ITPP71.jpg ITPP72.jpg ITPP736.jpg ITPP739.jpg ITPP738.jpg ITPP743.jpg ITPP745.jpg ITPP74.jpg ITPP769.jpg ITPP771.jpg ITPP79.jpg ITPP7113.jpg ITPP7117.jpg ITPP711.jpg ITPP712.jpg ITPP713.jpg ITPP8184.jpg ITPP8183.jpg ITPP8186.jpg ITPP8249.jpg ITPP8250.jpg ITPP83.jpg ITPP84.jpg ITPP86.jpg ITPP87.jpg ITPP88.jpg ITPP92.jpg ITPP93.jpg ITPP94.jpg ITPP95.jpg ITPP96.jpg ITPP98.jpg ITPP99.jpg ITPP911.jpg ITPP936.jpg ITPP937.jpg ITPP938.jpg ITPP939.jpg ITPP940.jpg ITPP943.jpg ITPP945.jpg ITPP946.jpg ITPP948.jpg ITPP950.jpg ITPP956.jpg ITPP958.jpg ITPP962.jpg ITPP968.jpg ITPP9108.jpg ITPP9133.jpg ITPP9146.jpg ITPP9158.jpg ITPP9160.jpg Category:Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Yui Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotion Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1